Three Kings in the Kingdom of Heaven
by bloomsburry-dhazellouise
Summary: To them, she had been the new land they had seen from afar - an uncharted territory, and they had been conquerors who came, and saw and conquered her. And now, they were the Three Kings... and she, their own Kingdom of Heaven. (Warning: Very graphic smut. Smut without plot. FOURSOME, NON-CON, Bondage, Hermione/Tom Jr., Hermione/Lucius, Hermione/Draco) - FOR MAJOR REVISION


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do not gain profit from writing this story. This story is written for entertainment only.

 **Author's Note:** This will be a one-shot story. I'm experimenting with writing smut. So I just thought this and I wanted to try how this story would turn out. This is just porn without plot. Moreover, I would like to inform everyone that I'm using British English spelling instead of American English; so you will notice the different in spellings such as favourite, vigour, defenceless, flavours, colour, savour and moulding is spelled as favorite, vigor, defenseless, flavors, color, savor and molding in American English.

 **Warnings:** **NON-CON** , Foursome, Double Penetration, Bondage, Oral, Anal and all that sexual sort. (Very Graphic. Please do not read this if you are below 18 years old.)

 **Summary:** "They came, they saw, they conquered." - When Hermione failed to escape from the Malfoy Dungeon together with her friends, Hermione was then sent to Voldemort for punishment, but she never realized that the youthful Dark Lord had other plans for her... that involved Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

 _MUST KNOW_

*words written in:

 _Italic_ \- internal monologue

 **Bold** \- magical spells/ charms / curses

* * *

Hermione's heart was thudding erratically against her ribcage. It had been like hours since the house elf had left her there in that position. She knew that she was in a bedroom, but she didn't know whose it was.

…

Earlier that day…

After the house elf had taken her from the dungeons and brought her on that room, Hermione had expected someone to be there when had she arrived. She had expected either Voldemort, Bellatrix or one of the Malfoys to be waiting there and torture her upon her arrival, but no one was present in the room.

Hence, Hermione was quite shocked and alarmed, when the new Malfoy house-elf had suddenly used her magic on her.

With just a snapped of its finger, Hermione's arms had been bound up above her head with invisible ropes; and thereafter, she was then suspended from the ground with her eyes covered by a green-silken blindfold, and gagged by another one, where she was ultimately divested of her clothes.

This all occurred in just a second, and Hermione had been too shocked to even move a muscle. In the end, she was strapped a foot above the ground with her naked legs spread opened in a way that exposed her down there, where no one had ever seen yet; and now, that intimate part of her was displayed for the world to see. She could feel a slight breeze fanning her in that place that nearly made her broke down and cry from the helplessness of her position.

Hermione had never felt more vulnerable and frightened in that moment that her heart began to hammer against her chest, like it had been about to burst out from its confines. However, her feelings of fright changed into a full-blown terror after what the house elf said next.

"Please, wait for the Masters to arrive, miss," The elf informed her right before the creature disapparated with a crack.

" _Masters?! What masters?!"_ came the screeching thought that entered her mind as her heart leapt to her throat, overwhelming panic flooded her senses.

" _My God! Who's going to arrive?! Who's coming here? What are they going to do to me?!"_ was the series of panic questions that fleeted through her mind. Her stomach churned with mounting anxiety and dread while a trickle of fear crawled up her spine. Hermione's imaginations ran amok with things that were too inconceivable to even consider.

She could not see, much less scream for help, since there was a blindfold and a cloth strapped around her mouth that prevented her from doing so. She could do nothing, but hover there like a piece of sacrificial lamb in time for a feast, or a revel.

In the next few hours, she had stayed in that position, wide opened and helpless. Often times, Hermione had tried to wriggle free from her restraints, but her efforts had been futile. She was stuck there irrevocably that for the next hours she could not stop the tears from pouring freely from her eyes, nor the pitiful sob that rose up from deep within her.

So when the time came that she could hear the soft footsteps of people coming from the outside, and the unmistakable sound of masculine voices speaking, Hermione started to struggle in her bonds with renewed vigour.

"Draco, I don't know why the Dark Lord had sent us to meet here, but we must follow his orders without question. I'm sure he hadn't prepared something unpleasant for us behind that door."

At the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice, adrenaline surged throughout Hermione's entire body, her instinct screaming for her to escape from that place immediately. Afterwards, Hermione fought against her bindings like a woman possess.

"I hope so, father... The way the Dark Lord ordered us to come here…" Hermione heard the knob turning, and she instantly stilled.

"He sounded like he was—" The door creaked slowly opened, followed by the sound of footsteps. "—excited about something."

"Perhaps there might be..." the voice of Lucius Malfoy trailed off abruptly while the sound of their footsteps halted as if the two arrivals were frozen in shock by something that met their eyes.

Hermione knew the reason behind their behaviour, for a blush had spread all over her body at the thought of the two men, who was probably ogling at her now, and looking at her defenceless and bare form.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to vibrate with silent and raw tension. She could feel it sucking all the air from the men, who hadn't moved in perhaps ten seconds.

"What in the-?! Granger? Is that you?" it was Draco Malfoy who broke the suffocating silence that engulfed the area, but Hermione could only jerked against her bonds, straining and fighting.

Her movements, however, didn't have the desired effect she expected. Instead of evoking empathy from the two men, Hermione had unknowingly presented herself as an enticing morsel to the handsome blondes. Immediately, they stiffened at the sight of Hermione arching her back and wriggling her hips as she struggled.

"Hmn hn hnmn hmn.." came the incoherent noises from her gagged mouth, instead of, "Please, let me go," as what she had supposedly said.

Nevertheless, her indistinguishable pleas were met by an odd silence from the other two occupants in the room, whilst Hermione continued to wriggle against her bindings.

Meanwhile, the two Malfoys stood captivated. Both father and son had their eyes running a fiery trail over the oblivious woman, who had all her developed curves in open display.

Hermione didn't know how the young Malfoy's eyes had turned liquid silver when his darkening gaze were drawn to her full, bouncing breasts that had the most prettiest rosy-peaks that were pebbled from the cold air; nor did she see the way both men had their stormy-grey orbs heating up as it travelled further, and further down to Hermione's small waist, flat stomach, her round hips; and lastly, to the hidden gem just between her lean thighs, where she was exposed to the blondes hungry leer.

Her pink and untouched folds located below the mound of dark brown curls on her mons pubis, had the two men squirming restlessly where they stood. Their breathing becoming ragged while their eyes had dilated into pinpricks, darkening into nimbus-grey as opposed to the silver colour that they normally had. The noticeable bulge that strained against their expensive, black slacks was a clear indication that they were greatly affected by the feminine form in front of them.

"What should we do with her, father?" Hermione heard Draco asked in a strained whisper towards his sire, the Head of the Malfoy House.

A pregnant pause as Lucius Malfoy seemed to contemplate the question.

"We shall do nothing, Draco. The Dark Lord had ordered us to wait here. He did not say anything about the mudblood in particular," came the tight reply from the other man.

Hermione was both wondering why the men both sounded taut with tension.

"He would arrive any minute now," were Lucius last words just right before they heard the distinctive sound of apparition.

Hermione did not stop struggling, even when she heard the sound of another person's arrival. There were fresh set of tears trickling out from her eyes as she finally understood what they were going to do with her; her heart pounding like that of a frightened hare caught in a trap as the strength of her fear made her throat tightened.

If they were going to rape her, it was going to hurt like _HELL_. Hermione was still a virgin, and as the terrible reality finally set in on her, she couldn't stop the uncontrollable tears that erupted from her eyes.

"My, my, my, you two are already here," Hermione heard another voice said, but this time, she didn't know who it belonged to. This was the first time she had heard of it. The man had a baritone voice, lilting and with a posh accent, similar to the two purebloods currently present. The only difference was, this man had a strong voice that commanded authority, and bespoke of ruthlessness and even perhaps...charm.

"What do you think of our little mudblood here, Lucius?" said the newcomer, who sounded like he was walking towards her, even though Hermione could not hear the sound of his footfalls.

"Delectable little piece, isn't she?... Would your wife mind if you stray for a bit from your marriage bed, my friend?"

At the familiar way the man spoke to the Malfoy Head, Hermione instantly knew who the third person was. Cold dread raced through her spine, and like a nasty wake-up call - akin to being hit like a ton of bricks – Hermione recoiled back when she felt the faint brushed of fingertips trailing over her right cheek.

Voldemort was caressing her.

Hermione felt sick, sick, sick. She wanted to vomit, but couldn't, for there was nothing inside her stomach after the house elf had emptied her bowels before, and the purpose of the creature's action still left her anxious even 'till now.

Voldemort's hand was still on her, and Hermione turned her face away from his hand, which was surprisingly warm - and if she was not mistaken, with a well-maintained fingernails. This new fact puzzled Hermione, but there was no time to contemplate it further for she listened to the Malfoy patriarch's reply.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord…" Hermione could detect the wariness in the other man's answer. "I take my married vows seriously…I've only been with my wife since the day I married her."

"Really, Lucius? That's surprising. Are you not even tempted to try to touch the girl?"

Hermione's body jerked in shock when she felt a palm cupping her breast. She tried to draw back from the hand, but was rewarded by a sharp pinch in her nipple. Hermione cried out at that; a jolt of either pain or something else, went straight through her.

Voldemort didn't stop there though, because Hermione felt his thumb slowly drawing circles around her nipple, flicking the pink crest occasionally, which sent a frisson of new and unbidden sensation jolting every nerve endings in Hermione's body.

She tried to squirm away from Voldemort's touch, but his other hand latched onto her bare shoulder and trapped her against the hand that was cupping her. His other hand started caressing her there as well, over the smooth skin of her shoulders and the curve of her neck.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?" said Voldemort to the other two men, who was probably watching her closely. _Too closely._

Hermione felt another pleasant jolt as Voldemort started kneading her breast and tweaking her nipple until she could feel it swelling in his hand while her pink peaks began to stand erect and aching.

"Her body is so responsive." Hermione heard Voldemort remarked while she began to pant and squirmed for an entirely different reason. She didn't know what it was, but every time Voldemort flicked a thumb over her nipple, she felt her stomach clenched at the action while she felt intense heat pooling deep in her belly, where it swept straight towards the place where no man had touched. Hermione felt something like moisture began to accumulate down there. She was getting damp that she could feel the cold air fanning the entrance to her womanhood.

"She's getting aroused. I can smell her."

At the blatant words, Hermione couldn't help the scarlet colour that rose and tinted her cheeks, and even down to the swell of her breasts. She was ashamed and humiliated at her body's traitorous response.

There were tears of shame that leaked from her eyes now as she tried once again to move away from the hand that held her. The masculine had on her shoulder tightened painfully, his short nails digging into her skin and Hermione winced beneath her blindfold.

"Lucius, Draco, come here."

Hermione heard Voldemort ordered the other two men. They had been a silent spectator since Voldemort had started fondling and teasing her breasts, but she could almost hear the two Malfoy's heavy breathing from where she was suspended.

"My Lord, I'm not sure if my wife—" Lucius began.

"Come here, Lucius! And that's an order!" Voldemort cut in before the other man could even finish. "If you don't do as instructed, I will make sure that you don't have a wife to return to. Now, come here!"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps as the other two men followed their Lord's command.

The footsteps halted near her, really close to her that it almost made her feel claustrophobic at their proximity.

"Good, now let us closely examine our little mudblood here." Voldemort told them, and there was a tell-tale paused as Hermione could feel their stares on her. She could feel their gaze examining every bit of her defenceless body, lingering on certain areas that they like, and completely devouring her in places that they would love to touch and taste.

Hermione's heart thudded erratically. She felt the heat that emanated from the three of them while they stood just a few paces away; close enough that a variety of scent drifted towards her. Hermione could smell an expensive cologne, sandalwood, something citrusy; and a mesmerizing mixture of sage, fresh parchment, crisp grass and that strong heady musk; a strong musk that could only come from the three virile male figures, who had become aroused at the sight of her spread open in that position, and easily accessible for all of them.

"She's beautiful for a mudblood, don't you think so, Lucius?" asked Voldemort as he cupped her breasts, but this time he used both of his hands. "Such lovely breasts she have."

And yet again, Hermione's treacherous body responded to the new sensation when Voldemort slowly ran a thumb in both of her puckered peaks. It elicited another flash of heat curling in her belly and sweeping straight to her core, where it made her folds swell and glisten with her arousal.

"Lucius, stand closer beside her and see if she is wet down there." Voldemort demanded, his voice sounding thick and rasping while Hermione's breathing had become shallow and rapid. The hand on her breasts started kneading her, tweaking her with skilful fingers until both her nipples stood achingly tight; tuning her to whatever they had in mind and simply making her body thrum with forbidden desire.

Hermione bit her lower lip; her body trembling at the sensation, and hating herself for it.

"Pardon, my Lord?" Lucius asked in uncertainty, and like Voldemort, Hermione heard the tight intonation in his voice. He sounded like there was a lump lodged in his throat. "What do you want me to do?"

"I thought you already know how this goes, Lucius. You already have a wife after all. Like I said, I want you to put a finger inside the mudblood and see if she's wet." Voldemort responded in irritation, still massaging Hermione's breasts until she was writhing in her bindings. Her cries of denial and protests against the cloth in her mouth fell on deaf ears.

"But she's a mudblood, my Lord. I don't see why we-"

"Do it, Lucius!" came Voldemort's sharp order, to which Lucius immediately replied.

"Yes, my Lord."

A second later, Hermione could feel fingers on her womanhood, probing and searching, long fingers that belonged to Lucius Malfoy, who parted her moist nether lips. Not long after, she felt him slid one single digit inside her slick passage. Hermione's body jerked involuntarily at the feeling of his index finger invading her tight, virginal core. She was so shocked at the feeling of his finger inside her that it tore an unexpected cry from her lips.

"HMMMN!" She cried out against the cloth on her mouth.

"Merlin, she's tight!" She heard the older Malfoy hissed in delight. His qualms of her being a mudblood and about his wife completely forgotten as Hermione felt his finger proceeded to piston back and forth into her womanhood, stretching her with one finger.

Hermione had to bite her lip at the feeling of his finger slipping in and out of her, stroking inside her. It felt foreign… _alien_ , but in a way that made her body respond to him with primal need. Her lean thighs trembling as the heat deep within her belly tightened and intensifed into a burning, all-consuming fire, making her feel slightly needy for something – something that involve a large object filling her there, filling her to the brink until she could only feel complete fullness.

Hermione's muscles clenched around Lucius' thrusting digit, unknowingly driving the man insane with lust.

"She's so tight, my Lord…and—and soaking wet already." Lucius managed to choke out to the other man, who had started kissing Hermione's neck and shoulders. Through the fog of desire that clouded Hermione's mind, she could feel Voldemort's smooth and sensuous lips brushing feathery-light strokes on her skin, soothing and kissing her like a lover would have had done in preparation for her first time.

Then, Voldemort's tongue was on her. It was not like a forked-tongue of a snake as she had feared, but the tongue of a man thirsty with just a taste of her. The hands on her breasts were gone, and were immediately replaced by lips, teeth and tongue that wrapped around one of her erect nipple.

Instantly, Hermione's body shuddered at the new feeling.

She could vaguely feel the nudge of a nose and the tickle of hair on her skin, when Voldemort continued to suckle her until she had her hips jerking in time with Lucius sinking digit. Her body glistening with sweat as the heat built up inside her. The feeling of Lucius Malfoy touching her down there wrenched a moan from her.

Without warning, she felt Lucius Malfoy splaying her folds once more, and inserted another finger into her… two fingers to stretch and stroke her intimately there, again and again; while Voldemort's lips, teeth and tongue were working on her, from one breast to another alternately, driving away all rational thoughts from Hermione's mind.

Hermione's stomach knotted from the foreign emotions that the two men evoked in her, two men who was standing closer to her, and exploring her like she was a new land that they wanted to conquer.

She could fee another lips on her shortly after, firm and demanding; sculpted lips that rained kisses on the side of her face and neck.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione knew this because she heard him say breathily right next to her ear. "Merlin, I want to suck your beautiful, little cunt, mudblood." The blonde said as his fingers sunk deeper into her tight core, knuckle deep that Hermione couldn't resist bucking her hips against those erotic fingers. Another gasping cry wrenched from her lips as she felt something hot and overpowering building up inside her, like she was about to break.

"I have never seen such pretty folds like yours, mudblood. All pink and smooth. It makes my cock throb at the thought of just driving myself into -"

"You are such a dirty talker, Lucius… this surprise me greatly. Do you whisper those kind of things to your wife, I wonder?" said Voldemort abruptly while Hermione could feel him burying his face on the other side of her neck, where he began to suck and bite her there, marking her as his.

"No, my Lord…my wife does not like me talking in such a way. She finds it too... _uncouth_."

"Then, don't let me stop you from saying those things to the mudblood…I do believe the girl seems to respond to your dirty words.. I want to watch her squirm when you tease her so."

"Yes, my Lord."

"But, don't prolong it Lucius, I'm getting impatient. I want her to come soon."

"I think she's nearing her orgasm, my Lord." Lucius responded, his voice thickened and hoarse with need, skittering over her ear and neck. Hermione's felt her muscles tightening down there while her entire body began to quake with short tremors as something inside her started to inevitably unravel.

"God... she's getting tighter around my fingers." The blonde remarked, and after his words, both men started plucking and thrumming her with renewed frenzy, tuning her to that ultimate ending just within her grasp.

Their breathing becoming laboured while they build up the burning ache inside Hermione's loins into an inferno with their combine ministrations.

"Let us make her come. I want her wet and prepared before I take her." Voldemort whispered in between licking and suckling her breasts, creating a slight vibration into her nipples as he spoke.

Hermione could only helplessly writhe and tremble against their sensuous assault. The fire in her veins generating a raw, and unfathomable emotion that resulted to her getting hot down there.

And when Lucius Malfoy finally sink a third digit inside her with an added stroke of thumb over the little bundle of nerves hidden between her folds, Hermione's body came to life at the electrifying feeling concentrated on her sensitized nub.

In no time, all inhibitions that Hermione had felt was abandoned as something primal and instinctive possessed her body. She was meeting Lucius pistoning fingers freely and roughly now, moaning and whining wantonly, and making the two men growl with approval as her defences completely disintegrated.

With a few more strokes over her clit and a repeated beckoning gesture inside her, which brushed against that spongy tissue at the back of her vaginal wall, and added with the amazing pair of perfect mouths that suck and play with her nipples simultaneously, it didn't come as a surprise when Hermione came _HARD_ and _FAST_ , screaming and sobbing against her gagged cloth as her first earth-shattering orgasm overtook her.

 _"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"_ was the screeching thought that came to her mind while the crashing wave of mind-numbing ecstasy blinded her. Wave after wave of sheer euphoria crashed over her senses, forcing Hermione to arch her back and pressed her aching nipples closely towards the pair of hungry mouths that continued to suckle and tease her.

Hermione's hips kept on moving against those amazing fingers, where she could feel her orgasm being forcefully prolonged by that come-hither gesture that Lucius Malfoy was doing inside her. Her vaginal walls clamping down hard and twitching around his still pumping digits, where something hot and wet shot out from her.

She vaguely heard the blonde's growl of savage desire against her nipples, which were still taken deeply by the two men who sandwiched her. The two men who were wringing every last incoherent gasp from her lips, and bringing unimaginable pleasure to her.

Shortly after, Hermione slumped forward, sobbing hysterically from her first orgasm, and then finally, the feeling of utter shame.

She felt weak-kneed and limp as the questing fingers finally left her soaking entrance, and was now drawing lazy circles over her nub, consequently making her vaginal walls spasms with after-shocks.

" _Please, stop."_ begged in her mind, but deep within Hermione, she couldn't deny the feeling of forbidden desire for the two men who were still touching her; hot and fiery desire for something that they could only give her.

Hermione felt unsatisfied somehow, even after experiencing her first orgasm; she felt that there was still something missing…She was still aching down there…aching for something to fill her completely.

There was a wet pop as one of the men released her nipple from his mouth.

It was Voldemort.

"She's exquisite when she comes." Hermione heard him murmur in a voice bordering on lustful and needy. "I want to see her coming again, Lucius. I want you to go down on her and suck her pretty little cunt as you promised... while your son, Draco, can prepare her from behind."

"Yes, my Lord," was the hasty response from the other man, who sounded too eager to do just that.

As Lucius moved away from her, she heard the rustle of fabric and the sound of slight creaking as the blonde knelt down to position himself between her opened thighs, where she felt a breath blowing her drenched entrance. Hermione's body flushed scarlet with pure lust and utter embarrassment at the thought of someone staring her right _There_.

Lucius Malfoy was directly in front her womanhood now. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath breezing through the thatch of hair and fanning her pink folds, where her clit was still swollen from her arousal.

A second later she felt fingers parting her inner lips further, opening her like a flower for the first time in view of the person who had despised her blood status, and now he was unwrapping her like a candy he wanted to devour with an all-consuming hunger.

Soon after, she felt his wet tongue flicking slowly against her sensitize bud, and Hermione started squirming at the new erotic sensation. Her body springing up like a livewire while heat pooled inside her once more, making her entrance moistened almost instantly.

It gradually built up into a burning ache as Lucius moved downwards, where he stab his wet tongue into her tight entrance, seeking and licking her juices while it began to seeped out of her. His talented tongue nearly made Hermione feel faint with desire and delight, before subsequently reducing her into a quivering and whining mess in seconds.

Meanwhile, as Hermione was busy being devoured by the handsome pureblood between her legs. She dazedly heard the two other men talking near her.

"Draco, your father and I will apologize for nearly forgetting you. You can join us now. Position yourself behind the mudbood, and prepare her there for penetration."

However, Voldemort's words didn't register to Hermione as the blonde man, currently on her intimate place, was lapping at her moist folds. Lucius Malfoy was gliding his tongue from the bottom to the top to savour every bit of her taste, breathing her feminine scent and simply enjoying the feel of her untried flesh against his mouth and tongue.

Hermione could not stop from trembling and squirming from his merciless tongue and the scraping of his teeth. The coil in her belly tightening again as Lucius delved into every crevice and flesh he could find, until he found that little gem of over-stimulated nerves between her folds. And when the blonde drew it into his mouth and sucked _HARD_ , and at the same time, drove two fingers inside her and started beckoning for her; and like the willing fool she was, Hermione came for him, and saw stars; her inexperienced body breaking under his expert hands and mouth.

There was an acute feeling of bliss when she came into Lucius Malfoy's mouth while screaming. Her essence spurting out of her as she rode her orgasm, grinding against the wonderful mouth that hadn't stopped sucking and lapping at her while those amazing fingers milked her dry.

After more than a minute, she was still moaning loudly as tremors wracked all over her body, whereas Lucius was swallowing every bit of her juices as it dripped from her soaked core, and even licking it from her inner thighs. That was when she felt fingers circling that tight rim of her butthole, followed by the feeling of another body pressing against her from behind.

"Hello, Granger. Did you enjoy my father eating you down there?" Draco whispered into her ear, his nose nudging the shell of her ear before nipping her earlobe. Hermione shivered and gasped at the contact. She hadn't even settled down from her second orgasm, when she felt one finger probing her butthole.

" _No! Not there!"_ Hermione thought in alarm as her body tensed. She felt a finger sinking into her butt in shallow moves. The strange feeling of someone touching her butthole made Hermione struggle against her bindings. The sensation was too new, and completely odd, that Hermione didn't know what to feel about it. Although some part of her felt a frisson of pleasant surprise just by the shallow movements of those finger inside her.

Somehow the new sensation from the stroking on her butthole had elicited another set of reaction to her body. But all thoughts were driven from her mind when she felt fingers sliding into her womanhood as well, and the sweep of tongue that accompanied the invading digits.

"Relax, Granger. Or this will hurt when I fuck your ass." Draco told her while Hermione's mind was elsewhere, towards Lucius Malfoy, who couldn't seem to get enough of eating her cunt and expertly fine tuning her for another great finale.

His mouth and fingers were working on her once more, making her gasp for breath as jolt after jolt of pleasure raced from the tips of her fingers and to her toes every time she felt his tongue and fingers teasing her alternately.

"Like father and son, I see... Both of you like to talk dirty in the bedroom, don't you?" Voldemort stated as Hermione felt him stand up to her right. His hands seeking out her breasts where he began to fondle them and play with her nipples.

At their combine assault on her body, Hermione's mind had clouded. She could no longer think straight with all those hands and mouths on her. She felt raw... fully, and thoroughly ravaged, until she was about to burst at the seams once more.

"Lucius, is she ready enough to take me?" Voldemort asked while Hermione squirmed at the combine feelings coming from the digits that invaded her two holes. Draco had sunk his finger all the way into her, and was forcing another one into her tight butt just to stretch her.

Hermione started to feel intensely aroused from their stimulation, making her damp down there even more.

Lucius paused what he was doing as he answered.

"Yes, my Lord. She's soaking wet….but - but I think she needs more lubrication before you take her… for I believe the mudblood is a virgin. She had barely stretch when I had place two fingers on her." Hermione heard him say, and could only jerked helplessly when he promptly sucked her nub again, and flicking his tongue over it afterwards.

"Virgin, you say?" Voldemort inquired in an excited whisper. "Then, this will be a memorable experience for the three of us. We will deflower our little virgin here, and take every bit of her innocence. Once that is done, we shall corrupt her untouched body so thoroughly that she will forget everything, but all three of us inside her."

Dazedly, Hermione listened to Voldemort's ominous words, but the only thing she could do was shudder and whine as another powerful climax crashed over her. Lucius Malfoy doing his best to prepare her for his Lord, and at the same time revelling in her inexperienced and responsive body.

Hermione could feel him earnestly lapping at her essence as it trickled out from her convulsing cavern. He gripped her butt cheeks tightly to prevent her from escaping the ruthless glide of his tongue as he licked her; from her convulsing entrance to her clit, like some kind of desert that he couldn't get enough of, whilst he drove his two digits into her quivering virgin heat and swallowed every last bit of her juices.

"Merlin, mudblood! You taste and smell delicious!" She blurrily heard him say through the thick haze that wrapped around her mind.

"Really? Lucius? Does she really taste that good?" came Voldemort's questions, to which Hermione could feel the blonde man nodding his head distractedly.

"If she's really that delicious, I want to taste her as well. Kindly please move away now, Lucius."

After a second of hesitation, Voldemort's words pierced through the blonde man's lustful mind, and with one final flicked of his tongue and one sucked over Hermione's clit, or perhaps two more, Lucius Malfoy gradually parted from her, almost reluctantly, as she felt him stood up from his kneeling position and stood beside her to begin whispering naughty things in her ear.

"I can't wait to take your tight little cunt, mudblood. I want to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your name." the older Malfoy said as he nuzzled against the side of her face. His large hand finding a perched on her breast, where he started circling her pink peaks with his thumb, and pinching her. Hermione unconsciously pressed herself against his tall, muscled torso for more.

Then, Draco was murmuring the same thing on the other side of her ear while she vaguely felt three digits moving slowly up and down her butthole, preparing her to be taken there as well. She could feel herself getting slick there, while another person was blowing hotly against her still quivering womanhood.

"Your virgin butt is so tight, Granger, that I'm this close to impaling myself inside you." Draco told her, kneading her butt with his hand while his other hand kept on thrusting into her.

Lucius had started drawing her erect nipple into his mouth; and combine with Voldemort sucking her bundle of nerves, licking her juices while he sink his long fingers deep inside her, Hermione felt herself getting hot again. She felt her folds swelling while she began leaking more of her essence into Voldemort's ravenous mouth this time. She was squirming against the three men who was pleasuring her in a way that had her body flushing from their combine and intense assault.

"You were right, Lucius. She taste heavenly…and so fucking tight, so tight that I want to take her already." Voldemort said in a pant as he eventually withdraw himself from her heated core. Hermione could almost see the line of impatience and the unbridled need he had for her behind her silken blindfold.

"I think she is ready for you, my Lord." was Lucius next words as he temporarily released her nipple from his mouth. She felt his fingers probing her entrance and touching her once more, like Lucius couldn't stop himself from doing so, and flicking her nub all the while.

Lucius breathing accelerated when he said.

"I think she's ready to take you in... She's tight, but I'm certain she has been lubricated enough for you to slip inside her, my Lord."

"Then, I will take her now. I can no longer wait." was the strained words that Voldemort said, before he said to the other two. "It's time to remove our clothes and let her feel us against her."

And with those foreboding words, the three of them muttered, _**"Divestio."**_ Hermione could hear a soft flapping noise as the three men's clothes were removed.

Then, they were on her. All naked and hot pressing against her from all sides. With her heart thumping rapidly against her chest, she felt them rubbing their hard, muscled form right against her soft, feminine curves.

She felt chiselled chests moulding against her front and back while another naked torso was rubbing against her right side. Then, she could feel their hardness poking against her. One was sliding against her butthole and the other one was nudging against her slick entrance. Its slightly moist tip teasing and sliding against her clit, and arousing her further.

"God's above! She's feels so fucking good!" Hermione heard Voldemort comment right before she felt something large and insistent parted her pink folds, and began prodding at her tight entrance.

Hermione trembled at the feeling, slightly apprehensive and frightened at the hardened flesh sliding against her drenched heat, rubbing against her in a teasing way.

"Remove her blindfolds, Lucius. I want to see her reaction once I take her." Voldemort ordered and Hermione's throat tightened in fear. Her lustful haze vanished as Voldemort's words finally registered on her.

Hermione felt a tag on the green cloth that covered her eyes and the gagged on her mouth. In seconds, Hermione could finally see, and her eyes immediately landed on an unfamiliar man who had his chiselled chest tightly pressed against the swells of her breast.

A handsome, dark-haired man with a face like sin. All piercing, cobalt-blue eyes with thick dark lashes; raven-black locks framing a proud forehead; high cheek bones, long nose, perfectly sculpted lips, and a strong jaw with a cleft chin on his beautiful pale visage.

It was Voldemort, but he looked to be wearing the face of his twenty-plus-something years. The face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

His devastating good-looks nearly took Hermione's breath away the moment she laid eyes on him, but not until she felt his manhood slowly slid into her tight heat that Hermione's breath became a gasp of discomfort. Her face changing into a grimace as Voldemort's erection invaded her, stretching her slick virginal passage.

But aside from the feeling of discomfort at being penetrated by that large, hardened velvet, there was also that foreign feeling that Hermione could not deny. The intense pressure of finally, and gradually being filled down there was making her nipples tingle and her toes curl from arousal

"Fuck! She feels incredibly tight and wet!" Tom Riddle grunted as he grab Hermione's butt and without hesitation, thrust himself forward, burying himself completely into her; his manhood breaking through her hymen with one move.

A strangled cry left Hermione's mouth as she felt the sharp pain as her maidenhead broke. But was soon replaced by the overwhelming sensation of fullness as Voldemort's shaft filled her to the hilt, her inner muscles gripping him tightly inside her.

"God!" came Voldemort's short groaned as he grabbed her butt and started moving in and out of her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his girth.

"I want you to take all of me, mudblood." He whispered to her as he slowly slid himself deeply into her, burying himself inside her until his balls touched her entrance, and then he withdrew from her almost completely; slowly and teasingly. Hermione's inner muscles involuntarily clenched around him, making him emit a guttural groan.

"I want you to feel how it's like to have a man inside you the first time."

Hermione tried to glare at him, and tried to wriggle free from his length, but his hands on her butt prevented her, where he then subsequently force her to meet his thrust.

In the end, Hermione could only bite her lip to stop the gasp from escaping from her mouth as he slowly sink into her. Voldemort's expression strained as he filled her repeatedly; a muscle leaping in his jaw as if he was restraining himself from pummelling into her tight passage.

There was still a slight feeling of pain and discomfort as he filled her during the first few thrusts. But once she had finally got use to his size, Hermione felt the beginnings of pleasant sensations as his thick shaft stroked and moved inside her.

The tight pressure of him squeezing repeatedly into her heat was exhilarating. And when his shaft brushed against something sensitive at the back of her vaginal wall, Hermione could not stop her body from reacting to his penetration. She could feel herself getting soaked down there, so soaked that Voldemort was able to slide into her without much trouble. That's when Hermione noticed the expression of raw need etched on Voldemort's face as he started increasing his pace.

At the look on his face, Hermione felt something inside her grew hot. She felt herself getting aroused even more as his thrust becoming demanding, insistent and brutal. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from making noises. She vaguely felt Lucius Malfoy and Draco stopping what they were doing and simply watching her and Voldemort.

She could hear their heavy breathing and the musk of their arousal as Voldemort took her the first time. Both the Malfoys were eyes drawn to the sight of Voldemort's shaft entering her, and she couldn't resist looking down to where she felt him enter.

She bit her lip as she saw his thick manhood sinking between her pink swollen folds. She saw the unmistakable pink specks on his length, probably from the blood when her hymen broke, and there was also that glistening white moistness from their combine arousal. The sight of him penetrating her made her body tingle in that unmistakable, primal desire.

However, a blush flooded Hermione's face at the realization that their coupling was being viewed by an audience. But she could not say anything to them as the pleasure increased inside her. Her head fell back against the wide shoulders behind her, where Draco Malfoy then started sucking her earlobe and neck.

"How does she feel like, my Lord." Lucius asked, and Hermione eventually turned her head towards him. Her eyes meeting the darkened-silver gaze of one Lucius Malfoy.

Shortly after, Hermione's hips jerked when Voldemort rolled his hips in way that shot bolts of pleasure into her. Her lips parted into loud pants and whines.

Lucius gaze fleeted from her eyes to her lips in seconds, and she saw the hunger there, hunger and need to kiss and consume her.

 _All of her._

Lucius eyes went back to her eyes once more, and Hermione knew he was close to kissing her, if not for the fact that Voldemort was still taking his precious time with her. Their eyes locked for a long time, and she could not deny that the look of pure desire in his eyes was turning her on.

Hermione licked her lips, and Lucius had to tear his gaze from her to ask in a taut voice.

"Is she tight, my Lord?"

Voldemort was watching where they were connected. His face flushed pink and his breathing laboured, when he answered. "Yes, too tight…too tight that I can't go fast or I will end up coming early. She feels heavenly around my cock…"

And at his honest words, the two Malfoys seemed to have trouble breathing.

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" The blonde asked, almost like plea, his eyes shooting towards her as if wanting to take her already without Voldemort's permission. "Should we wait for you to finish with her?"

"No, I want you both to start touching her."

"Yes, my Lord." The other two men said instantly and then they were on her again. Draco attacked her neck with his mouth and tongue; his finger probing her butthole and massaging her ass while Lucius was on her breasts, sucking and licking her pink crests with a hunger that had her entire body arching up.

Voldemort on the other hand was moving fast into her now.

Hermione was so drenched down there, where it made it a lot easier for Hermione to start feeling the familiar heat coiling in her belly. And within seconds, she was moaning and groaning loudly as Voldemort picked up his pace, pounding into her ruthlessly. She could feel him hitting her cervix every time he drove deeply into her while his repeated grinding against her bundle of nerves was bringing her closer and closer to that sweet oblivion.

" _Oh my God! Oh my God!"_ was what ran in her mind as every parts of her body was stimulated by the three men who held her.

Voldemort drove deeply into her. The feeling of being filled to the brink repeatedly was driving her mad with lust. Pleasure set Hermione's veins on fire, making her react with raw, primal need as the intensity of their coupling heightened further. She didn't know that she was meeting Voldemort's thrust with her own until they were both groaning out loud in rapture.

"Lucius, Draco, work on her fast, please... " Voldemort managed to grunt out as he drove into her. "I - I want her cumming – ag- against me in seconds. She is too much...too tight…I think—ugh…I won't last long…ughn…Merlin! She feels so incredible!"

Both the Malfoys did just that. Their hands, mouths and fingers were all over her; moving from one place to another, from her breasts, nipples, her neck, right on shoulder, her butt, inside her ass, her ears, and just everywhere, teasing her and driving her insane with rapture while they whispered things to her.

"My god, mudblood, I can't wait for you take my large cock inside you. I'm certain you're going to enjoy me ramming into your tight, wet heat."

"Granger, your tight butt is turning me on. I'm gonna put the tip of my cock inside you now." Draco whispered to her in desperation, and then she felt the head of his shaft entering from the other side of her. His moistened tip stimulating the nerve-endings lining at the rim of her butthole, and when she felt the new sensation of being slowly invaded there.

Hermione could no longer stopped her vaginal walls from slowly clamping down on Voldemort's thrusting length as she crested to her orgasm.

"Oh! Shit! Shit! Shit!" came Voldemort's string of curses as he felt the changed inside Hermione, felt the clenching of her inner muscles around his large erection.

"Argnh…don't stop, don't stop, please! Please!" was Hermione incoherent moans and whine to them as she felt the familiar coiling in her belly. Her thighs trembling. She was so close. _So bloody close._ She was so enraptured that she didn't even realized that her hands were no longer restrained, and was now digging her nails into the broad shoulders of the man who was pounding against her. Voldemort's face currently contorted in almost pained bliss.

"Harder…faster.." She mewled, and when Voldemort obliged her request with an added roll of his hips.

Her body arched back as sweet oblivion enveloped her, her inner walls clamping down tightly on that relentless cock slamming roughly into her. Voldemort was now hissing and moaning as he neared his, digging his fingers mercilessly into her hips while he took her again and again.

"Draco, take her now!" Hermione dazedly heard Lucius Malfoy order as her climax came crashing down.

Hermione's body was wracked by strong tremors while her core twitched and spasm. She didn't know that she was screaming herself hoarse, but not until someone yanked her hair sharply and shut her up with a devouring kiss that she realized what she was doing.

Firm and sculpted lips moulded itself against hers, demanding and earnest, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from half-mewling and half-moaning when a tongue slipped into the crevice of her mouth and deepened the kiss. A shock of desire shot through Hermione that had her toes curling at the feeling of skilful tongue clashing and massaging with hers, while the smell of mahogany and expensive cologne flooded Hermione's olfactory senses soon after.

Lucius Malfoy was kissing her, and he tasted an amalgamation of interesting taste: from expensive wine, spearmint, cinnamon, and a distinct taste that must be her essence in his tongue. A combination that had Hermione dizzily sucking his tongue in reciprocation. Lucius groaned against her mouth when she did it. His muscular form leaning into her further while the gripped on her hair became painful.

"Sweet merciful-!" Voldemort suddenly grunted, and Hermione's body jerked up when something large and hot filled her completely from behind. Her screech of surprised was muffled by Lucius mouth, who had deepened their kiss even more, completely dominating her with his thrusting tongue.

Hermione couldn't do anything but emit a strangled cry at the new feeling of being penetrated on her butthole. Her muscles there was still tight that she could feel the shape of Draco's entire manhood inside her, and he felt so god damn good. So _GOOD_ that she could feel another orgasm coming. Hermione kissed Lucius almost desperately due to the overwhelming feeling of the two men filling her up completely.

"Fuck, Granger!" Draco yelled right into her ear as he withdrew from her before thrusting back into her again. "You are so fucking tight!"

Every nerve endings on Hermione's body rioted at the feeling of him moving there, and then after three more deep thrust into her ass, Hermione broke. Her screams instantly silenced by Lucius mouth as she convulsed and twitched in their arms with tears streaming from her eyes at the intensity of her orgasm. The strength of it was so powerful that Hermione's mind completely blank out for a second.

Voldemort shouted, "MERLIN'S FUCK!" as her insides quivered and clenched uncontrollably and continuously around the two lengths that penetrated her from both sides.

"Take her! Take her hard!" Voldemort groaned out demandingly as he began hammering into her. Hermione's vaginal walls clamping so hard on his large shaft that he was becoming vocal as he took her ruthlessly. "GOD! YES! DON'T MAKE HER STOP COMING! GOD!" He was yelling as he drove into her again and again, until she could feel his balls tightening against her entrance as he neared his orgasm.

All the while, Hermione could feel Draco's long cock doing the same thing on her ass. The new sensation he created was mind-blowing that all her nerves were tingling from the raw feeling of being filled to full capacity. She felt completely full and stuff that she nearly feel faint from the intensity of it.

She tried to tear her lips from Lucius insistent mouth but could only sob pitifully as a white haze enveloped her mind. Hermione felt earth-shattering orgasm after earth-shattering orgasm crashed over her as the two men continued to slam into her from both sides; delighting in the feeling of her tight core clenching and convulsing endlessly against their erection while they groaned, moaned and shout out in absolute ecstasy. Taking every bit of her and corrupting her innocence.

"OH GOD GRANGER! GOD! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR ASS!"

"SHIT! SHE'S FEELS SOO GODDAMN GOOD! MERLIN! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! I AM ABOUT TO COME!"

With Draco hitting that secret spot from behind her, he ultimately introduced that spongy tissue of sexual nerves to Voldemort for his erection to stimulate. The pressure on her erogenous zone allowing Hermione to have prolonged multiple orgasm as she repeatedly released a lot of her essence against the well-endowed men that was still thrusting fervently into her.

And when Lucius finally let her go for a second to breathe, Hermione's screams reverberated throughout the vast room.

She was clamping and twitching around their lengthy shafts that she could feel their balls tightening, and tightening until they could no longer hold it any longer. So with one sharp thrust, Voldemort and Draco finally spilled their seed into her; one after the other, where they came shouting.

"YES! GOD DAMN IT! YES!"

"GOD! OH GOD, GRANGER! FUCK!"

Voldemort's nails dug into the skin of her hips as he jerked himself into her unevenly. His cock twitching and pulsating as his essence shot into her. While Draco bit her in the shoulder when he came in to her a few seconds after, his shouts of bliss now muffled against her shoulder.

Their hot, viscous liquid flooding both of her two holes, and making her climax as well against their jerking manhood. And once again, her scream of pure ecstasy was swallowed by Lucius Malfoy, who was kissing her in a way that made her head spin. His lips and tongue expertly silencing every noise she made into a pathetic whimper while his expression looked torn as he listened to the other two men climaxing inside her.

Lucius Malfoy looked ready to take her right then and there.

Lucius let go of her mouth for a few seconds to say, "I'm going to take you next, mudblood. I want to take you long and hard, like my son and the Dark Lord is doing to you right now." His silver-limpid eyes was heated with dark promise as he said to her, and Hermione could only whimper in response as he took her lips once more. His tongue probing and delving into her parted lips, dominating and passionate. His hungry mouth telling her what he wanted to do to her, insistently thrusting his tongue that imitated the two men, who was still slowly rocking and emptying their seed inside her.

Hermione could only shudder and quake in their arms. She was completely sated and exhausted.

Inwardly, deep, deep down within Hermione, she felt an immense satisfaction of feeling two powerful men for finding gratification inside her, especially the feeling of the most powerful man, trembling in front of her in that moment.

Voldemort was nuzzling the side of her face with an almost affectionate gesture, sexually satiated and appreciative at the same time.

"I want to take you again…" He whispered into her ear, tagging her head away from the blonde man who was kissing her heatedly, and not even noticing the look of irritation that flashed in Lucius's face as he did so. But when Voldemort glanced at the blonde for a second, the looked on Lucius face was gone, replaced by a blank expression instead.

Voldemort then turned his beautiful blue eyes on Hermione, who was still trying to catch her breath. With her face flushed and glistening with sweat, Hermione met Voldemort's piercing stare, and couldn't help but shiver at the greedy look on his handsome face.

"You still feel so incredibly tight right now..." Tom Riddle told her in a voice thickened by desire while his cobalt-blue eyes had turned into a shade of the deepest abyss as it bore into her melted-caramel orbs.

"I want you again."

And at his words, Hermione's heart rate did a funny flipped while her entire body flushed with unbidden desire. She squirmed against him as he began moving his slightly stiff manhood inside her, rolling his hips in a teasing way, before he shortly buried his pianist fingers into her brown curls and pulled her face towards his for a kiss.

Their eyes fluttering shut as their faces neared.

Hermione's mouth opened for him almost instantly, and when their lips and tongue met, a new set of flavours exploded in Hermione tongue; flavours that uniquely belonged to the Dark Lord...her sworn enemy. Yet her mind had already stopped working properly after experiencing her first series of earth-shattering orgasms. Her mind was in nirvana. She felt like walking in cloud-nine. She felt like she was in a Kingdom of Heaven and sin, but still she wanted more.

She wanted to stay there forever.

Now, a surge of heat went straight through Hermione at just the taste of Voldemort in her mouth. His kiss was not demanding nor insistent. It was a tender, all-consuming, almost teasing kiss that had Hermione slowly melting in Voldemort's arms.

Her lean arms gradually wrapping around his neck while she clamped her thighs around his narrow hips. Shortly, she began rocking her hips in time with his shallow thrust, and only to moan softly into his mouth as she felt him grew harder and thicker inside her. They did not stop kissing even when Hermione felt Draco withdrawing from her, or the silence from the two men, who was probably watching them once again.

Their sweat glistening bodies sliding into each other in that aged old rhythm known to man. Their hot breaths intermingling as they angled their heads from side to side, lips brushing in a soft caress while their tongues stroke and explored every nook and cranny. Voldemort tasted like tea, strawberry and chocolate. He tasted like any ordinary man, and that fact alone slowly grounded her.

The kiss was intimate. _Too intimate_ that Hermione could not stop herself from responding to him fervently. She felt her body going limp and languid in his arms while she buried her fingers into his silken and dishevelled black locks.

Hermione forgot about everything in that moment, but the feeling of him pressed against every bit of her, and inside her.

It was not until they heard the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh that Voldemort tore his lips from hers. His eyes turning towards the sound.

It was Lucius Malfoy, and he was currently pumping his long, curving shaft in almost desperation. The blonde's eyes were closed with an expression of pleasure on his face.

"Lucius," the blonde froze and his eyes shot opened when Voldemort addressed him. "You could have reminded me that you want to try the mudblood... I would have given her to you, if you so ask."

Voldemort's words somehow snapped Hermione into reality. Her cloud of pleasure dispersing at the epithet. She was ready to rain hell in all of them, now that they had freed her from her restraints.

However, what Voldemort did next, shocked her.

"Here, catch her." Voldemort said and then he tossed her towards Lucius Malfoy unceremoniously, who caught her on time.

Hermione's surprised gaze met Lucius pair of silver orbs, and then she started wriggling against him vigorously.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Hermione screamed as she started punching the blonde's chest and shoulder while she could hear Voldemort chuckling in the background.

"Good luck, Lucius." The Dark Lord said while Draco said, "Merlin, Granger! You just got fuck and kiss by the Dark Lord and now you're protesting?!"

"Shut up, you ferret!" She screeched and nearly had a heart attack when Lucius apparated them together in the bed.

She didn't have time to contemplate anything as she was suddenly pushed into the bed by a hand on her shoulder. Her face pressed against the feathery mattress while another hand gripped her bare hip to raise her butt up, exposing her still drenched womanhood.

There was a probe of something large against her wet entrance right before something force its way into her tight core. Hermione could not stop from gasping out loud at the slight discomfort of being stretched once again, this time by something larger, and a shaft that curve upwards.

Hermione felt Lucius' cock nudging against that spot at the back of her vaginal wall - that spot that cause her to orgasm multiple times early, when both Draco and Voldemort had stimulated it from either side of her…

Hermione knew that she wouldn't last long with Lucius' shaft inside her.

Lucius Malfoy was made for this kind of penetration, and Hermione couldn't take it…She was-!

"Merlin! You really are this tight!" Lucius Malfoy breathed as he started slamming himself into her. The bed creaking at the force of his thrust. "I think I won't last long with you…"

And just after five thrusts, Hermione was screaming underneath him as the upwards curve of his stiff length stroke that over-stimulated nerve endings inside her relentlessly. The way he had position Hermione allowed him to stimulate her g-spot without much difficulty; and without preamble, Hermione was pressing back against him in no time, a look of sheer ecstasy plastered on her face as she met him thrust for thrust.

"God, mudblood! Faster!" He commanded in a hoarse voice while grabbing a hold of her hips and started pounding ruthlessly into her.

The sound of slapping flesh grew loud as they moved against each other in a frenzy. Their panting breaths and breathy moans punctuated through the silence of the room, where the other two men was watching them carefully. Their hands moving up and down their hardened lengths as they observe the two on the bed.

She could feel her inner walls began to quiver around him. Her body trembling as she neared her peak. Soon after, Hermione was begging and whining.

"Oh God! Please! Please!" She pushed back against him hurriedly. Their movements becoming erratic and uneven. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Mudblood, your making such wonderful noises that I am tempted to stuff my pureblood cock inside your mouth, and shush you out." Lucius Malfoy managed to gasp out in between the powerful jerks of his hips, and Hermione could only whine in response when her inner walls grew tighter and tighter around his length.

"Merlin! You are so tight that I can't get enough of you!" Lucius hissed right before sharply shoving himself into her, and Hermione instantly came undone around him, catapulted into that familiar bliss that had her seeing a light that blinded her temporarily.

"ARRGHHH!" She screamed while her vaginal walls convulsed around his shaft that was buried all the way deeply into her. Her hands bunching on the green bed sheets as her body was wracked by strong shudders yet again.

"FUCK!" The blonde man behind her stiffened, right before she felt his manhood twitched and jerked inside her, then followed by the amazing feeling of wetness spilling into her. His hot seed spurting out deep against her cervix which made Hermione moaned in pleasure as her body reacted to his released. She rocked her hips in time with Lucius thrusts to prolong their orgasmic bliss, and just simply getting an immense pleasure of their bodies sliding and fitting into each other.

She felt a rough pull of her hair as Lucius turned her face towards his, where their lips and tongue met in a mad clash of passion and sexual gratification. Their bodies still moving against each other as they kissed.

A second after, she felt Lucius hand fondling her right breast as they continued to kiss and ride their orgasm together, moaning and gasping all the while.

Hermione could feel that he was still aroused and throbbing hard inside her, and Hermione knew that he would take her again soon. She could feel him picking up his pace once again.

She hadn't even taken a breathing room from their heated kiss when she felt someone slid beside her. Hermione turned his head at the person, and her hooded eyes met a pair of cobalt-blue eyes.

It was Voldemort, and every line in his body emitted impatience.

"My turn," He said to her with eyes glinting like blue firestones, and then his lips were on hers, moulding against her soft ones and seeking entry into her mouth. And when Hermione finally let him inside, the taste of him filled her. Her mind was no longer working properly as it once did as he kissed her deeply, demandingly, forceful and hungry.

The scent of crisp grass, leather-bound books, fresh parchments and sandalwood was making her dizzy. His scent was intoxicating to her. He smelled like a man who would spend his time reading in the library, and the thought of that made Hermione respond to him easily. Her traitorous body was now craving for his attention once more.

She couldn't even remember being pulled away from Lucius and towards him as he gradually lay down on the bed with her on top of him. Their lips and tongue moving against each other, earnestly and sometimes delicately, sharing breaths and moans as their hands began exploring one another.

Hermione's luxuriate on the silken dark locks on his head. Tom Riddle's hair was thick and curling around the corners of his ears, framing his forehead and then brushing the sides of his cheek bones.

With their lips parting and moving against each other in a torrid kiss, Hermione's hand moved downwards, excited to examine such powerful and beautiful man underneath her. Carefully, Hermione traced the smooth skin of his neck and his broad shoulders. She kneaded the corded muscles of his shoulder blades, where she felt the unmistakable indent marks of her fingernails after she had gripped him earlier as he was taking her. Her fingers brushed against the dried blood there, probably after Hermione had dug her fingernails deeply into his skin while she was having orgasm after orgasm against the three of them.

Then, her hands moved further down to feel his chiselled chest, where she found his nipple. Voldemort nearly sprung from the bed when Hermione flicked her thumb against his sensitive nipple. A half-groan and half-growl force its way from his mouth as he began kissing her in fervour. Hermione couldn't help but laugh against his mouth at his surprising reaction.

"Naughty, very naughty, mudblood." He told her in between kisses. The dark-blue eyes that was framed by thick lashes fluttering open to look at her with heat in his eyes.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." He said in between kissed, and she couldn't stop it when a smile form at the corners of her mouth, where Voldemort's supple lips trace every line and curves of her smile with his lips.

"Stop teasing me, and mount me now." He whispered to her before she was abruptly pulled up and above his erect member.

"Take me inside you." He said to her, and Hermione obliged. She wanted him - no needed to feel him inside her. His kiss had made her want him that she didn't hesitate when she place her hands on both sides of his head while she align her entrance against the head of his shaft.

Hermione met his intense stare as she slowly lowered himself down on his stiff member. She could feel her folds parting as his tip entered her. She felt the moisture gathering there from his obvious need for her, and when she had a bit of his tip engulfed by her tight passage. Voldemort completely lost control. With his hands gripping her hips tightly, he roughly pulled her downwards while he thrust himself up, burying himself completely into her waiting heat.

Hermione gasped in both surprised and pleasure while Voldemort hissed in what sounded like, "God, yes!" as their bodies fit and moulded against each other once more. The muscles on his neck and shoulders strained at the feeling of completion.

Hermione trembled above him at the blissful feeling of being simply filled by his thick length. She was already soaking wet down there from the combine juices of Lucius, Voldemort and herself that she could feel a trickle of it down her thighs as she began riding him.

"I told you to stop teasing me." He said to her as he started to thrust upwards into her while Hermione rose and fell above him in sync with his. Their pace slow at first, but then slowly picked up as Hermione resumed her exploration. Her fingers found his nipples and began pinching and circling them like he did to her before, learning from him.

His thrusts became relentless now as he melted under her fingers, like melted snow flakes and frozen ice. Before, he was cold and solid like an ice cube, and now he was like a running water; freely-moving, unrestrained, and completely at her mercy. All putty under her curious hands and mouth.

Her hands moved over his body and feeling every hard planes, contours and sinews that line his tall, lean frame. And her most favourite part was his taut buttocks, where Hermione could not stop herself from squeezing his flexing butt every time he drove into her. Voldemort making that half-choking laughter and half-groan as she did so. Then, their mouths were meeting for a different kiss this time; possessive, gluttonous and with that insatiable need to own and be own in return.

Thereafter, she felt the other two men slipping into the bed beside them. Voldemort tore his lips from hers to say to the other two for a second, "It's time to take her completely," and after his words were spoken, the two Malfoys was on her almost instantly.

Hungry, demanding, tender and rough at the same time. Their hands and mouths sought hers and touch every inch of her.

Draco Malfoy kissed her for the first time, hesitant at first…for he was a beta amidst the two Alphas who had, and would continue dominate her. So as Hermione kissed him, she discovered that Draco tasted different - unique somehow, like mint leaves, frosting and something citrusy, while she could smell the lingering scent of spice, sage and pine needles on him as Hermione responded to his delicate kiss.

The feel of his smooth lips was new against hers. Fresh and crisp like a summer breeze, and warming her up from the inside that made the tips of her toes and fingers tingle with the sweep of his tongue, while the light brush of his thin lips against hers made her sigh. Hermione drowned herself into his kiss while she could feel the fire inside her burned hotter and hotter.

She felt the sharp frisson of pleasure every time Voldemort drove himself upwards into her moist core while Lucius was fondling her breasts, kissing, licking and sucking every available flesh he could find, seemingly not content after their quick and short coupling not a moment ago. She could feel his manhood pressing behind her and new that he was not going to hesitate to take her immediately, if his Lord would allow it.

"Let us prepare her before we take her."

Hermione's mind was muddled from their combine assault on her person that she didn't clearly hear what Voldemort said, but deep down, she knew that they were readying her body for something.

And everything became a blur to Hermione after that. She had a hard time remembering who was doing what on her. She could not remember who was pressed currently against her, or who she was kissing and touching as they taught her what pleasure was.

She was helpless against the three men. They were like three explorers who just found a new land; explorers who had discovered an uncharted territory that they want to map out, but with their mouths and hands, and chart every hidden secrets that they could find, secrets that would bring her to the brink of ecstasy before forcing her back again.

She didn't remember how many times she orgasm against their mouths, or against their thrusting manhood. Nor did she remember whose shaft came inside her mouth and hands as they finally taught her how to please all of them, and she was such a fast learner that she took to it like a prodigy in bed, wringing every last nonsensical syllable from their lips as they climax either inside her mouth, hands or inside her. Her body already dampened with her sweat and theirs, as well as the sticky feeling of their combine essence on her flesh. However, at the sight of her drenched with their seed was working them up into a frenzy.

They still couldn't get enough of her as they explored every bit of her body. Slowly, tenderly and persistently, they explored and mapped her; every dip, rise, curve and swell of her uncharted body; taking and taking, plundering and plundering, until she came so many times she can't remember who they were and who she was. In the end, they took every bit of her innocence away, completely corrupting her...and making them one of them; making her greedy, power hungry and merciless as she took all of them into her at the same time.

And like the conquerors in the old times, they conquered and colonised her, tuning her body for theirs to plunder, to own every territory that hadn't been own since they came, and saw, and conquered.

Three of them took her at once. One man beneath her while the other two stood behind her. One station in the South, and two in the North, and they conquered every part of her, stretched her to fullness that she surrendered to heaven the first time they invaded her together. She did not fight back, even when there was that stretching pain at the start, but there was also that undeniable pleasure that enveloped her at the feeling of being filled by the three of them. The pain was gone in an instant after they had cast a spell on her to accommodate all of them at once.

And once they began moving inside her, the sensation they elicited in her body was meteoric and violent that she orgasm endlessly, screaming against the mouths that sought hers amidst their shouts, grunts, groans and pants of pure ecstasy as they thrust, and thrust, and take, and conquered, and possessed her continuously, climaxing repeatedly inside her twitching and clenching heat while she was still experiencing the most explosive, and long orgasm not known to man. They took her again and again until she could feel their seed filling her up, flooding her from the inside and then streaming down her thighs, when they could no longer help themselves.

It was too much that they later had to completely withdraw out from her and released against her thighs, butt, back and stomach, before entering her again and slamming into her, trying to prolong their orgasm while her inner walls had never stop convulsing, using her tight, trembling passage to milk themselves dry. They whispered to her that she felt so good, like heaven on earth that they couldn't get enough of.

They told her that she was theirs, that she belong to them because they were the firsts to take her. The first men who had taken every bit of her innocence the moment they had laid eyes on her.

….

Later, much later, as she lay exhausted, sated and extremely sore in the bed, with all the three men pressed against her from all sides, who was still panting and sighing in contentment, soaked with sweat and other fluids while the heavy scent of sex hung in the air around them; Hermione allowed herself to drift off to sleep at last. She hazily felt arms and legs tangling themselves into her, felt the faces nuzzling on her neck, hands cupping her breasts, and of fingers touching her soaked heat, and then kissing her in a possessive way.

The three men were worshipping her, marking her in territorial way with their teeth and tongue, and proving some ownership of her now corrupted and conquered body.

"You belong to us now," Someone murmured to her while dipping his fingers into her drenched passage, making her arch up even in her sleepy state as a thumb brushed against her nub.

"You are ours, and no one else." Another voice told her, his mouth against the breast he was suckling and nipping, which made her nipples ache, but Hermione was too tired to even move.

Her eyes were heavy that she could only nestle closer to the scent of sandalwood on her right, where the third man gave her a tender kiss on the shoulder.

"Ours." He murmured to her, kissing her on the lips just as she was lured into a long, and deep sleep.

Only to be awaken later by kisses from the three men who had taken her.

...

To them she had been the new land they had seen from afar - an uncharted territory, and they had been the conquerors who had come, and saw and conquered her.

And now, they were the Three Kings; and she, their own Kingdom of Heaven.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you like this one shot…hehehe….This is a plotless smutt so the characters are bound to be OOC. I just write this story for the heck of the smut scenes.

Anyway, here's some information that I want to impart. "They came, they saw and they conquered." is from Julius Ceasas famous latin phrase that he had used after he had claimed a short and swift victory in the Battle of Zelda. He used the latin phrase, "Veni, vidi, vici," which translates to, "I came, I saw, I conquered." ^_^

I know the characters were OOC, but I enjoyed experimenting with writing the lemons. This is the second time that I've written smut since like 8 years ago, so I am really rusty. Hopefully, this smutt turns out fine.

And before I forgot, I hope you check out the book cover and the banner for this story. I usually make some banner and cover coz it's fun. So I hope you check it out. In the banner and picture, you will get to see Hermione, Lucius, Draco and Voldemort (as what I pictured him.) In the picture, Hermione is reclining in a red settee and looking seductive (?), while the Lucius, Voldemort and Draco are standing behind the chair. And they are all wearing blue, formal wear. Like Blue Bloods...nyayaya...Anyway, I hope you check it out. Or you can go to my tumblr account and see it there and my other art works. (bloomsburry-dhazellouise dot tumblr dot com)


End file.
